Kuja/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= JD Cullum }} Kuja is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. With porcelain skin and long, silver hair, he has an elegant appearance. However, this beauty is strictly external - Kuja is cruel, assertive, narcissistic, and extremely envious of Zidane. He fights using graceful spells that are as much style as substance. Due to his relative youth and inexperience, the other villains look down on Kuja, but he considers them animals and strives to prove himself their superior. Unable to understand the bond his rival Zidane shares with Squall and Bartz, he lays traps to test Zidane's resolve and separate him from his friends. Attire Kuja's appearance is identical to his original artwork, simply more refined. However, his hair is more silver than lavender as it appeared in-game in Final Fantasy IX. His alternate costume renders the colors of his clothes and hair to be blue instead of purple, matching his original concept artwork, and his Trance form is also purple instead of red. His Manikin version, Capricious Reaper, is purple as well. Story Destiny Odyssey Kuja appears before Squall in the Dimensional Castle to plan on using him as a bait to ensnare Zidane, since he is working alone. Squall rejects and they both fight. In his defeat, Kuja decides Squall is no use and decides to use Bartz instead. Bartz spies on Kuja while he was speaking with Kefka about their trap for Zidane that Bartz got caught in. Kuja later conspires with Exdeath to let Bartz find a fake Crystal and let him escape, using Bartz as a ploy to trap Zidane again. Ultimecia taunts Kuja for being nothing but talk, revealing to him that he was created mortal, infuriating him and convincing him to ensnare Zidane in a trap. Garland later scolds Ultimecia for breaking Kuja's spirit on purpose. Kuja concocts a plan with Kefka to capture Zidane using a fake Crystal, but Bartz falls into the trap in Zidane's place. The other villains continue to antagonize Kuja over his failure to the point where he almost fights them, but he restrains himself. Bartz later meets back with Zidane, at which point Zidane is caught in the trap this time, and is teleported to Kuja's lair. Kuja taunts Zidane with the prospect of being alone, unable to protect his friends, and leaves Zidane in his solitude. Garland speaks to Kuja, warning him that the two of them, as with all the other villains, are prisoners of fate. This convinces Kuja that the other villains are not as superior to him as they think, stating he was destined to take the "leading role", and that he will emerge victorious in his plan to prove himself superior to them. This also makes Kuja curious as to why Garland told him this, thus causing him to think that Garland was his namesake. But before the two could tussle, Jecht made it awkward when he wanted in on the fight, this caused the two to cancel the fight. Zidane escapes and meets up with Kuja again, having not fallen into hopelessness as Kuja had wanted. Zidane tells Kuja he isn't afraid as he believes in his friends, and implies the other villains are Kuja's friends. This enrages Kuja, as he looks down on the other villains, and the two do battle. When Zidane prevails and claims his Crystal, he asks why Kuja doesn't believe in relying on friends. Kuja simply says he doesn't see the point, as in the end everyone is ultimately alone, and departs. Shade Impulse Kuja encounters Zidane for the final time during the second chapter of Shade Impulse. Zidane approaches Kuja at the Crystal World and Kuja challenges Zidane to a battle. Kuja loses to Zidane and upon his defeat he feels that he has lost everything and asks that Zidane put an end to his existence. Zidane, however, approaches Kuja and offers to help him up. Kuja closes his hand in return and comments about how he will never understand Zidane. Kuja also tells Zidane to continue and comments that he knows Zidane wants to grab something else with his hand. As he fades, Kuja wonders if he might be able to return to their homeworld as well. Battle Kuja is described as a "Graceful Glider," as he can attack while moving and glide through the air. This is crucial to Kuja's Brave attacks, which change in effect and power depending on his distance from the opponent, letting him set up devastating combos. His HP attacks consist of attacks from Final Fantasy IX that seal the enemy, dealing Brave damage, before inflicting the final blow. Boss Kuja is fought in Destiny Odyssey VIII and IX, Shade Impulse, and Distant Glory: Villains. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode thumb|300px|right|Final Requiem Kuja's EX Mode is his Trance, in which he becomes protected by the magical orbs that follow him and leaves behind a trail of energy orbs every time he jumps. Upon landing on the ground these orbs can also damage any opponent who is in Kuja's immediate surrounding area. Kuja's EX Burst is Final Requiem, a fury of repeated Flare Star attacks cast with Kuja repeatedly conducting, requiring the player to rapidly press to successfully chain them together, finished with a Holy spell which leads into an Ultima spell. Equipment Kuja is able to equip the following: Daggers, Rods, Staves, Bangles, Hats, Hairpins, Clothing, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Dissidia Kuja Ultima.jpg|Seraphic Star File:Dissidia Kuja Flare Star.jpg|Flare Star File:Kuja Render.png|Render of Kuja File:Kuja Trance Alternate.png|Kuja's Alternate Ex-Mode Allusions *As he fades in Shade Impulse, Kuja subtly hints at Zidane's constant skirt-chasing, as well as Princess Garnet. *The poem he recites at the beginning of his Shade Impulse scene is the extact same poem he states just before Bahamut attacks Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX. *As with Zidane's, two planets can be seen fusing during Kuja's EX Burst, alluding to the Terra assimilating Gaia. However, opposite to Zidane, it is Terra, the red planet that emerges as the dominant planet in the fusion. *His attacks, all themed after the spells Holy and Flare, reference the Black Magic and White Magic at his disposal as Trance Kuja. His HP attacks are all attacks he uses in Final Fantasy IX- Seraphic Star's appearance of a burst of white energy is based on the appearance of the Holy spell in Final Fantasy IX, and Holy is a spell Trance Kuja uses. *Kuja's pre-battle message, “If I die, I won’t have to be afraid anymore. But I’m not gonna die alone…“, references his line during the Trance Kuja battle before unleashing Ultima on the party. *When fighting Terra, he muses “A poor bird without wings…” like he did towards Princess Garnet. *Kuja's ultimate weapon, Terra's Legacy, refers to the planet he destroyed in Final Fantasy IX. His second strongest weapon, Whale Whiskers, is the name of the strongest rod that can be used by Princess Garnet in Final Fantasy IX. Kuja's third weapon, the Punisher, curiously is taken from Final Fantasy VI instead, and is a rod used by Banon. *Kuja's pose when ending his EX Burst is similar to the post he takes in Final Fantasy IX when he destroys Terra *At the beginning of Destiny Odyssey IX-1, Ultimecia goads Kuja by saying he is "no more than a vessel, a flawed one at that", and Kuja's response is to accuse her of lying. This roughly parallels Kuja's conversation with Garland in Final Fantasy IX, where Garland tells Kuja he is a mortal and Kuja refuses to believe him at first. *If fighting as Kuja against Garland, the latter will remark "I sense you are haunted by your fate." This is an obvious reference to the end of Disc 3 of Final Fantasy IX, in which Kuja learns of his mortality and is driven to rage, insanity and nihilism. *Golbez, should he be Kuja's opponent, states "Envy binds the two of you." This short line is a reference to Kuja's jealousy towards Zidane, in that Zidane was chosen to be the reaper of Gaia's souls over Kuja. This envy prompted Kuja to abandon Zidane on Gaia when the latter was only an infant, before the events of Final Fantasy IX. Trivia *Kuja is the youngest of the Warriors of Chaos, and is frequently mocked by them for his inexperience. *Kuja, like Jecht and Golbez, is one of the three Warriors of Chaos that fades after his defeat in Shade Impulse in good terms with his equivalent Warrior of Cosmos. It should be noted that, like Jecht and Golbez, Kuja is also related to a Warrior of Cosmos, being Zidane's Genome "brother." *Kuja is the shortest Warrior of Chaos. *Kuja is the only character that can glide in mid air without being in his EX form. *In Shade Impulse, Kuja vanishes in a flash of blue light, similar to the way the heroes do. Jecht vanishes in this same way. *Kuja's win pose is similar to his artwork for Dissidia Final Fantasy. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos